Malevolence
by Mahersal
Summary: A predator stalks his prey, laying in wait to ambush her. In the end, she belongs to him; there is nothing she can do about it. Either she submits or she dies. "Dangerous Game" based. One-shot.


A one-shot by Mahersal

I wrote this a long time ago with different characters but still inspired by_ Jekyll and Hyde_. I wasn't happy with how it was, so I changed it and made it into a J&H story.

I love this show so much (it doesn't hurt that I played Lucy in our school production). ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own the music or story of _Jekyll and Hyde_

* * *

><p>She bit her lip as she looked at the shard of glass, rubbing her bare shoulder with her free hand. No one has ever made her feel this way before. You would think after all these years of working at the Red Rat she would find one man that she liked. She had her regulars, but they were just the same scum off the street coming for their pleasures and leaving her empty. Oh, she was a great actress, doing exactly what they wanted when they wanted it. She knew these men inside and out. But Dr. Jekyll… he… he was different. The way he looked at her; she could tell he loved her, but didn't want to. He is a respectful gentleman and should have nothing to do with a whore. He was taken by her. As he said, she was different and there was something more. That was so true. There was. She became a "lady of the night" because she <em>had<em>to. And she was good at it. Spider noticed that and took a liking to her, made her the main attraction, spoiled her. For a girl on the bottom of the social status, she was living the high life. She wanted more, but she hid that. Why want more when you're doing just fine? She was lying to herself and was perfectly fine with that. No one really knew who she was anyway.

Then he walked in for a bachelor's party and she was struck by him. What is a man like that doing here? A doctor? He shouldn't be here. He was taken by her and she him. He saw through all her layers, broke her down and saw the girl who hated her job and wanted to get out of the deep pit she dug herself, fly away and start a new life. She scoffed to herself. That would never happen. So she just enjoyed the free time she had when she could dream.

A creak. Lucy turned, her stomach jumping a bit and looked behind, glancing around her room.

"Lucy, my dear…"

Her heart soared. Dr. Jekyll's voice came from the shadows in her room. She saw his outline. Her face lit up and a smile the size of North England appeared on her face. He walked forward slowly, every step making her heart just with anticipation. He stepped into the light and her heart crashed. Her face fell. The feeling of excitement was replaced by fear. She caught her breath, willing herself to stay calm.

"For a moment, I thought it was someone else," she said quietly.

Hyde's lips cracked into a small smile as he eyed her. "For a moment, it almost was."

She wanted to look away, to run away, but she was stuck, mesmerized, hypnotized, and terrified. He held her, had her by his control and she could do nothing about it.

"I have some bad news, Lucy. I have to go away for awhile… a friend and I have a little dispute to settle." He watched her closely, slowly moving toward the girl sitting helplessly on her bed. He slowly took off his coat and purposefully hung it on the coat rack next to the door, placing his hat on the rung next to his coat; he never took his eyes off her. He studied her before opening his mouth again. "You're glad to see me go?"

Her eyes flitted toward the down and back at him for a fraction; she hoped he didn't notice. "No." Her voice quivered.

A low chuckled rumbled deep in his throat, a sadistic smile crossing his face as he watched her, watched his prey. "You're lying to me—I can always tell when you're lying." He was roughly two feet away from her, taking his sweet time. She had everything to lose. He didn't.

Lucy tried to recover from her fumble, tried to replace the look of pure horror with one of hope. Instead, she just looked befuddled, but it didn't stop her heart from speeding. "When will you be back?" She sounded more like she was happy he was leaving—which she was—instead of his expected disappointed.

His sick smile turned more nonchalant and he closed the last foot between them so he loomed over her. "There's no knowing—but God help you," he grabbed her wrist and spun her around so she was pressed against him, he leaning down so he was whispering in her ear, "if you're not waiting for me when I return!" He ran his hands slowly up and down her sides until he reached her shoulder, his fingers softly caressing the bare skin. Lucy gasped, the sudden sensation of want mixing with her fear. She was petrified. If she didn't do what he wanted, she'd die. He'd kill her. She knew that. Yet, there was a small part of her that wanted him, and she hated that part with a passion.

"I feel your fingers," she said quietly, "cold on my shoulder. Your chilling touch, as it runs down my spine."

He growled and spun her around so she faced him. He pulled her close, pelvis to pelvis, and watched her eyes, the lust in his boiling.

"Watching your eyes," she still whispered, unable to rip her brown irises from his almost black ones, "as they invade my soul…" She looked away as another shiver went down her back. "Forbidden pleasures, I'm afraid to make mine…"

His smile became more animal-like as his hands searched her body, still the same, slow, tantalizing pace. Her eyes fluttered."At the touch of your hand, at the sound of your voice, at the moment your eyes meet mine. I am losing my mind, I am losing control, fighting feelings I can't define."

And she was. She was terrified for her life, but she yearned for him. He bent down and lightly brushed his lips on her shoulder. His voice was husky when he spoke: "It's a sin with no name."

She was burning inside by now as she almost panted out, "Like a hand in a flame."

"And our senses proclaim," he twirled her around again so her back was once again pressed against his front. He bent down and nuzzled his lips against her back, sending alarms and desires up and down her spine. At that moment, she knew exactly what this was and the two whispered at the same time, "It's a dangerous game."

Hyde let her go and she quickly moved away from him, putting the bed between them. He faked looking upset and the feral smirk was back on his face again as he slowly, leisurely walked around the bed toward her. Lucy backed away with every step that he took, pure fright filling her. He kept smiling.

"A darker dream that has no ending." It was as if they were dancing; he stepped forward, she stepped back. "That's so unreal," his eyes glinted, full of desire, "you believe that it's true."

"A dance of death," Lucy choked out as she found out her back was against the wall, alarmed that she cornered herself as Hyde kept unhurriedly making his way toward her, "out of a mystery tale."

He took two swift steps forward and took her chin in his hand, tenderly pulling it up slightly as he tilted his head back a bit, surveying her, savoring her. "The frightened princess doesn't know what to do." He leaned forward and roughly crashed his lips onto hers, growling slightly as he did so. "Will her ghosts go away?"

Lucy was petrified beyond belief, her instants taking over for her. His lips moved down to her bottom lip and he violently bit it. She whimpered a little, he smiling at the sound. "No…" she moaned.

He moved his hands so they pressed against the wall, his lips still moving with hers. "Will she will them to stay?" He asked her, breaking for a moment to look in her eyes. Her eyes glazed over; he hypnotized her, but her fear was still trying to take her away. "No…" she whispered half-heartedly.

He pressed his lips to the hallow of her throat, groaning as he worked his way up to her chin, kissing her again aggressively on her bloody lips. "Either way, there's no way to win."

"No…" Tears silently slid down her cheeks as she escaped under his arm and ran to the bed. He was right behind her and pushed her down so her head was on the pillow. He got on top of her and kissed her once again full on the mouth, pressing his tongue inside. Her eyes fluttered shut and she reacted just as he wanted. He laughed, a sick evil sound filling her core with dread, and moved his lips to her shoulder.

"All I know is I'm lost…" she whispered, her eyes searching the ceiling for something not there. His fingernails dug into her arms and he growled, "No," into her shoulder.

"And I'm counting the cost…" she gasped for air, no longer able to keep control of herself. She felt him against her. She knew his wants, his wishes, his longings—the passion was all there in his kiss; violent passion, but passion nonetheless. He liked it this way, she knew. He would be the predator and she the pray; it is how he played and always played.

He took his lips off her shoulder, his breathing ragged and heavy, and he looked into her eyes. The spark of lust was still there, but the cockiness had left. It was replaced by violence, ferocity, and rage. "No." He rumbled softly, but forcefully.

She kept her eyes on him, the tears still slowly falling, and she earnestly said, "My emotions are in a spin."

His eyes narrowed. "No."With a newborn hunger, he pushed Lucy up against the headboard, forcing his tongue into her mouth once more. He allowed her to push him away, a smile of wicked triumph crossing his features. Her breathing came out in short gasps as she locked on to those dark eyes, fear threading across her back. She opened her mouth and uttered, "I don't know who's to blame."

His grin fell, traded for a grave stare. "It's a crime and a shame."

Her eyelids fluttered as another heat wave came over her body, wanting him so badly and knowing he wanted her just as much. "But it's true all the same,"

And they both said at the same time, a voice full of fright, the other passion: "It's a dangerous game."

He leaned forward again so their lips were just barely touching. She put her hands on his chest, not exactly pushing him away, but not exactly egging him on either. They looked at each other with so much intensity; they could power the city of London with that much heat. An eternity seemed to pass before they whispered together, "No one speaks." Hyde gently kissed her lips, much like how Dr. Jekyll kissed her. Her heart fluttered a bit, a smile almost crossing her face, but then she remembered who she was with and the dread crept back.

"Not one word." They whispered again, looking at each other with the same passion. "But what words are in our eyes."

A malevolent grin crossed Hyde's face. He bent down and kissed her throat again, this time moving down not up, pulling her shirt down with every kiss. He kept getting closer and closer to her breast…

"Silence speaks." She cried softly, allowing a thread of passion to slip into her voice.

He paused, his lips halfway to her nipple, his eyes still looking at her skin. "Silence speaks." He repeated, his voice gruff.

"Loud and clear." She was permitting bits of Prostitute-Lucy to shine through, part to lure him away, and part because she wanted him.

"Loud and clear." He reiterated, his eyes glancing up to hers. They were filled with power, hunger, destruction. He painstakingly took his lips away and gradually pulled himself up so he was looming over her. She slowly pulled her shirt back up so it sat just off her shoulder, never taking her eyes off him.

"All the words we want to hear," they said simultaneously. He shifted his weight on one hand and picked up her hand with his free one, bringing her palm to his face. Both of them gasped, elated, and breathed out, "At the touch of your hand, at the sound of your voice, at the moment your eyes meet mine." He let her hand drop and he got off the bed, his eyes never leaving hers.

Lucy was petrified. She couldn't move. She could barely breathe. Her body shouted yes. Her head screamed no. She couldn't choose, so he did it for her. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to, his eyes gleaming. He held her as they said to each other, "I am losing my mind"—Lucy gasped as he pulled her even closer—"I am losing control"—he grinded himself into her—"Fighting feelings I can't define"—she unwillingly—or not—responded how he wanted.

Her lips crashed into his as an unknown feeling of want rushed through her body. "It's a sin with no name," she said hoarsely against his lips, "no remorse and no shame."

"Fire"—he bit her bottom lip, the dried wound opening once more—"fury"—he grinded himself against her again—"and flame!"—he pushed her up against the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

She was screaming inside. The tears were flowing again. She was aching. She wanted to run and hide from this monster. She wanted him to go away. But she also _wanted_him. She couldn't think straight. She enjoyed herself and hated herself. "'Cause the Devil's to blame!" She exclaimed. He kissed her with passion, rage, wildness, obsession, and lust and she responded appropriately. They heated up again, the fervor in the air tangible. He smiled evilly against her lips and ruthlessly pounded them with kisses. It was a beautiful nightmare.

She wanted to die.

"And the angels proclaim…" they growled against each other's lips. Hyde's half-lidded eyes snapped open, he gazing longingly into Lucy's. They stared at each other for a long moment and he slowly slid her down setting her on her feet after she slipped over the bulge in his middle. He slowly backed away from her, she frozen against the wall, startled, distressed, and awestruck. He stopped once he reached the bed. The atmosphere was heavy. The emotions ran high. The silence was endless. The words were few.

"It's a dangerous game."

He pulled his coat off the rack, placed his hat on his head, and was gone in a flash.

Lucy stared at the spot where he stood until daybreak. Tears never stopped flowing from her face.

* * *

><p>Of course, this is the first time he visited her. He would visit many other times and would get more than kisses. ;)<p>

Review?

Over and out,

Mahersal


End file.
